Coffee Meetings
by cinnynese
Summary: "Caramel Moccacino dengan krim,"/"Kau yakin tidak mau mengajaknya bicara?"/Aku tidak punya penyakit asma, tapi kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak?/ Kyuhyun Yesung Siwon Eunhyuk Leeteuk/ KYUSUNG fic!/broken!YeWon/ Yaoi!/ RnR Please!


**Coffee Meetings**

.

**Author: Es In Mea Sanguine**

**Cast: Kyuhyun/Yesung, Broken!Yewon, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk**

**Genre: Romance, Crack Pair, Yaoi**

**Warning(s): PG, Typos, BoyxBoy, GJ dan kawan-kawan**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Bosen ga sih ketemu author? xD oh ya~ Oneshot ini dedicated to helloimdanur (Twitter username) yang kemaren tgl 24 ultah! saengil chukkae oppa! wish you all the best lah pkonya :* Oppa ku ini Krystalized lho. apa-apa kalo liat Krystal heboh =_= **

**Dan.. maaf ya kembali dengan oneshot gj nan abstrak, maklum, kali ini ide spontan nya pas makan mie instan tadi pagi. abstrak bgt ga tuh? ckckck**

**.**

**Yaudah deh, kalo mau baca, gpp. yang gamau review ajah #eh**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[All Kyuhyun POV]

* * *

3 November 2012

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah dimulainya bulan November. Itu artinya dompetku kembali penuh.

Senyumku semakin berkembang mengingat Leeteuk hyung memberikan bonus sangat besar karena bulan ini ia bilang aku sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Sebuah Coffee shop tempatku bekerja memang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku, tapi kadang aku senang berangkat pagi hanya sekedar menikmati suasana di saat semua aktivitas dimulai.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku pada beberapa karyawan yang datang lebih dulu dibanding aku. Mereka menyapaku kembali dan kata-kata menyenangkan seperti, "semoga harimu menyenangkan" terucap dari bibir mereka membuatku yakin bahwa hari ini aku memang sedang diberkati.

Kami menjalani pelayanan seperti biasanya, tidak ada _event_ spesial hari ini. Biasanya kami mengadakan _event_ 'Grab Your Coffee' untuk pengenalan pada sebuah produk Kopi yang baru kami cantumkan di menu.

Alasan utama mengapa aku senang hari ini? Karena hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah Kopi yang kubuat rilis. Maksudku, aku membuat komposisi kopi itu sendiri, dan setelah banyak yang setuju dan merasakannya, Leeteuk hyung memberikan akses untuk mencantumkan kopi yang kubuat ke dalam menu. Kemarin, saat_ event_ 'Grab Your Coffee' cukup banyak pelanggan yang memilih kopiku, bahkan ada yang membawa pulang.

.

.

Benda berdetik itu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, suasana café ini masih ramai saja. Aku memandang layar kasir dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum tepukkan yang cukup keras menyadarkanku. "Yah, jangan melamun, kau dari tadi dipanggil Hyung!"

Aku menoleh pada Eunhyuk, karyawan yang bisa dibilang paling dekat dengan ku disini. Belum sempat aku menjawab Eunhyuk, _speak of the devil_, datang. "Kyuhyun-ah, gantikan Jihyun melayani meja nomor 3. Ppali!" Aku mengiyakan dan segera mengambil notes dan pen.

Kuhampiri meja nomor tiga yang diduduki oleh seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang berkutat dengan tombol di iPad nya. "Permisi, apa anda sudah siap memesan?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ku. Tanpa disadari aku juga membalas tatapannya, tapi segera kulempar pandanganku pada iPad dipangkuannya, yang kemudian kusadari tadi ia sedang membuat not-not balok musik.

"Caramel Moccachino dengan krim," jawabnya, dan aku segera menulisnya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," Aku tersenyum ramah padanya dan ia mengangguk.

.

.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, aku terus saja mencuri pandang pada namja pirang di meja nomor 3 itu. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena senyuman yang ia berikan saat aku mengantar pesananannya tadi, sampai saat ini hatiku hangat, diselingi dengan degupan kencang.

"Lihatlah siapa yang sedang memandangi seseorang~" Aku terjingat kaget mendengar suara bisikkan Eunhyuk di telingaku. Aku menatapnya tajam, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil. "Ajak saja dia bicara,"

Aku menggeleng, lebih tepatnya menolak. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan,"

Eunhyuk hanya menggedikkan bahu, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi daripada meladeniku.

.

.

10 November 2012

Mataku terus bergerak-gerak mencari sosok yang sama, dan bibir ku membentuk sebuah senyuman setelah menemukannya diantara meja-meja yang lain. Dengan segera aku melayaninya, mendapati diriku berteriak senang dalam hati saat ia memilih Caramel Moccacino dengan krim. Lagi.

Tentu saja aku sangat senang karena berarti ia sangat menyukai kopi buatanku, bukan? Ya, Caramel Moccacino adalah komposisi yang aku buat sendiri seperti yang kukatakan. Aku yakin otakku ini dengan sendirinya akan mengingat terus minuman kesukaan namja itu.

Manikku kini tertuju pada Jihyun, yang sedang mengantar pesanan namja itu di meja nomor 10. Terlihat yeoja cantik itu meletakkan minumannya dan membungkuk seakan mengatakan, "Selamat menikmati," lalu kembali ke Coffee maker untuk membuat kopi lain. Pandangan ku kembali jatuh pada namja manis itu lagi, ia sesekali menyeruput kopinya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan iPad nya.

"Apa kau yakin tak mengajaknya bicara?" suara Eunhyuk menginterupsiku. Lagi.

Aku buru-buru mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan counter, mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal lalu pergi meniggalkanku. Aku melirik sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang lalu kuedarkan pandanganku kembali ke namja manis itu lagi.

Kurasakan dahiku mengeryit tidak suka, karena namja manis yang mempunyai senyum tercerah itu kini murung, dia melihat keluar jendela yang menampakkan tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. _Dia mungkin tidak bisa keluar_, pikirku.

Dengan bermodal payung ditangan, aku menghela nafas. "Apa yang kulakukan?" gumamku.

"Cepat berikan! Kau ini lelet sekali," Eunhyuk menyikutku pelan. Aku melotot kearahnya seakan mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti.

Setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya yang sedang menelpon. _Bagus, kau datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat Kyuhyun,_ keluhku dalam hati.

"Neh, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Disini hujan deras, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mwo? Andwae andwae tidak perlu menjemputku. Sebentar lagi aku—ah nanti aku telepon kembali, neh? Ara. bye" ucapnya memutus telepon saat melihatku berdiri di sampingnya. "Ya?"

Aku tersadar lalu menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Ini, um.. kau sepertinya membutuhkannya. Bawalah sementara," wow, mulus Cho Kyuhyun, sangat mulus.

Kusodor kan payung itu padanya, ia hanya melihat benda itu ragu, tapi ia tersenyum senang.

Mata namja itu langsung berbinar menatapku, membuat ku salah tingkah. _Aish, pipiku pasti merah!_

"Jinjja? Apa tidak apa-apa aku pinjam dulu?" tanyanya kurang yakin. Aku mengangguk cepat, dia menekan kedua bibirnya lalu perlahan mengambil payung itu dari tanganku. "Terima kasih,"

Dalam hati aku bersorak gembira, berhasil berbicara dengannya hari ini!

.

.

12 November 2012

"Pagi Kyuhyun!" Sapa Eunhyuk. Aku hanya melihatnya datar dan menjawab sapaannya.

Ia menghampiriku dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningku, "Hmm, seperti yang kuduga, suhu badanmu masih hangat. Apa kau yakin sudah mengikuti saranku di telepon kemarin?" Kulemparkan tatapan malas padanya. Hei, dia seperti ibuku!

"Sudah hyung. SEMUANYA."

"Lalu kenapa masih sakit?" ia memandangku tak percaya lalu wajahnya berubah seperti teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Ya! Aku ingat, kemarin namja manis yang selalu kau pandangi itu mengembalikan payungmu. Dan memberimu obat flu,"

Aku tertegun. Obat? Kemarin aku tidak masuk dan kurasa aku tidak memberitahunnya. Yah, itu karena payungku sudah kuberikan padanya jadi aku pulang basah kuyup. "Obat flu? Dia tahu aku sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia kesini mencarimu, ingin mengembalikan payung itu, lalu kukatakan saja yang sebenarnya kalau kau sakit. Dia terlihat terkejut, aku bilang kemarin kau kehujanan, lalu ia pergi dan 2 jam kemudian kembali kesini dan menitipkan obatmu padaku." Eunhyuk menarik tanganku dan memberikan payung beserta bungkusan putih yang kuyakini adalah obat flu itu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lebar saat menyadari bahwa namja itu peduli padaku.

.

.

17 November 2012

Dia datang seperti biasa dan langsung menduduki meja nomor 17. Aku sekarang sadar bahwa ia selalu datang pada hari Sabtu, juga selalu menduduki meja yang berangka sama dengan tanggal.

Jihyun terlihat mendekatinya dan bertanya apakah ia akan memesan, namja itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, membuatku cemberut. Mengapa ia tak memesan? Tidak seperti biasanya.

10 menit kemudian, terlihat seorang namja tampan menghampirinya dan mencium pipinya, membuat namja manis itu kaget—termasuk aku juga.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dadaku sedikit sesak, entah karena apa. Setahuku aku tidak memiliki penyakit asma.

Semua teka-teki seakan terjawab, menyimpulkan bahwa aku telah mencintai namja ini. Namja manis yang hanya bisa kutemui saat bekerja di cafe. Namja manis yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Namja manis yang sudah jadi millik orang lain.

Aku memang tidak punya penyakit asma, tapi aku yakin rasa ini lebih menyakitkan dari penyakit asma.

.

.

Disinilah aku, memandangi kedua insan di meja nomor 17, mereka terlihat dalam pembicaraan yang saja rasa sakit yang kurasakan tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang, kalau tidak, entahlah.

Aku terus melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Namja manis berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak nyaman, karena ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan namja tampan satunya, memandang kekasihnya tidak percaya, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

Aku terkejut saat namja tampan itu menarik kerah namja pujaanku, aku hampir saja meneriakkan kata "Berhenti!" tapi nafas ku seolah tercekat setelah melihat namja tampan itu mencium kasar bibir lawannya.

Tanganku terkepal erat, mataku memanas, darahku mendidih, terlebih lagi... perasaan yang beberapa saat lalu sudah hilang kini muncul kembali. Tanganku yang tadi nya mengepal sekarang meremas bagian dadaku yang sakit. sesak.

PLAKK

Terdengar suara tamparan membuat mataku kembali fokus padanya.

Dia terlihat terengah-engah karena emosi, sedangkan namja tampan itu memegang pipinya, shock dengan tamparan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Dengan tatapan kesal, Namja manis itu langsung berjalan pergi tanpa kembali menatap namjachingunya.

Meninggalkan kedua namja yang mencintainya. Aku dan namja tampan itu.

.

.

24 November 2012

Entah ini sudah keberapa kali nya aku menghela nafas, yang pasti sudah banyak sekali.

"Yah, jangan sedih begitu. Mungkin saja besok dia kesini kan?" ucap Eunhyuk. Aku meliriknya sekilas, ia sepertinya akan bersiap pulang, melihat ia mulai memakai mantel dan topi wol karena cuaca malam ini dingin sekali.

"Entahlah," Kujawab sekenanya,

Sebelum pergi, Eunhyuk menatapku sebentar, lalu menepuk pundakku pelan, "Aku pulang,"

"Hm,"

Semua pelanggan sudah pulang. Leeteuk hyung dan para karyawan juga. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dimana di jam ini seharusnya Cafe sudah terkunci rapat. Hari ini jadwal piketku yang membersihkan dan mengunci Cafe, tapi aku memang selalu molor saat piket giliran. Ku tatap pintu masuk yang belum terkunci itu, berharap ada seseorang yang membukanya.

_Dia tidak datang hari ini. Mengapa aku begitu merindukannya?_

Aku menggeleng pelan, menghilangkan pikiran -pikiran yang hanya membuatku frustasi. Kuputuskan membuat Caramel Moccacino dengan krim, seperti pesanan namja itu yang mungkin akan membantuku sedikit menghilangkan rinduku padanya.

.

TRAKK

Kuletakkan kopi itu di meja nomor 24, yang seharusnya hari ini diduduki namja manis itu. Satu-satunya meja yang sangat dekat dengan pintu masuk dan juga jendela utama.

Manik ku menangkap gumpalan putih kecil turun dari langit, _Salju!_pikirku

.

Kling!

Pintu masuk terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja manis yang selama ini kurindukan. Mata kami bertemu, dan waktu terasa berhenti berdetik.

Kurasakan degup jantungku semakin liar saat namja itu duduk dihadapanku, di meja nomor 24.

Ia menatap angka 24 di meja ini dengan datar, "Sekarang sudah tanggal 24?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah menunduk. Perasaanku membuncah tak karuan, antara senang, malu, gugup,dan lelah.

Ya, aku lelah karena hanya bisa berharap padanya.

.

Ekor mataku mengikuti arah matanya yang melebar melihat kopi yang masih belum disentuh oleh siapapun itu. Ia reflek menatapku, "Apa kau tahu aku akan memesan ini?"

Aku tersenyum,"Ya, aku selalu mengetahuinya. Bahkan sebelum kau memesan"

Ia terdiam sebentar, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia bingung tapi juga senang. "Apa kau selalu memperhatikanku?"

Aku tergelak, _apa dia menyadarinya?_

Mataku masih beradu dengannya, menciptakan keheningan lama dan menenangkan.

"Ya, selalu." jawabku.

.

"Kau tahu, tipe idealku, dan namja yang kucintai saat ini?"

Aku memejamkan mata, takut jawabannya hanya membuatku kembali sakit hati. Tidak siap untuk penolakkan.

"Tipe idealku..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, menungguku membuka mata, dan ya, dia berhasil membuatku bertatapan dengannya.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya menjadi penopang dagu, dan matanya terlihat mencari akses untuk menatap dalam mataku. "Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan ku, mengingat kopi kesukaanku, membuat kopi itu sendiri, dan juga mengingat kebiasaanku yang selalu menduduki meja dengan angka tertentu."

Aku tersenyum tipis, _Apa cuaca sedingin ini membuatnya bercanda denganku?_

"Jangan lupakan bahwa orang itu juga meminjami mu payung," Tambahku, mulai mengikuti permainan lelucon ini.

"Benar. Orang itu rela tidak memakai payung dan besok nya ia jatuh sakit membuatku cemas setengah mati."

Badanku menegang. Apa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi? bukan lelucon?

Obsidian ku sekali lagi bertemu dengan miliknya, yang kusadari sekarang basah karena air mata.

"Orang itu adalah kau! orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dalam 21 hari, merasa kan sakit dan senang secara bersamaan, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku menangis seperti ini!"

Aku terdiam. Tuhan, katakan ini hanya mimpi, jika ya, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku.

"Uljima," kataku sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. "Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?"

"Secara tidak langsung, ya. Ingat saat aku dicium Siwon?"tanyanya menunduk. Aku tersenyum kecut. Siwon pasti namja tampan yang waktu itu ia tampar. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu yang hancur karena kejadian itu. Itu hanya membuatku ikut merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan."

Kata-katanya membuatku kembali pada kejadian dimana hatiku hancur dan dadaku sesak. Aku kembali tersenyum, "Jadi apa kau tahu aku mencintaimu?" tanyaku parau.

Dia mengangguk kecil, tersenyum.

"Lalu apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, bodoh."

"Kurasa kita berdua sama bodohnya karena kita mencintai seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja tidak tahu,"

.

Namja manis dihadapanku kini tersenyum lembut karena merasakan tanganku menggenggam tangannya.

"Yesung," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Namaku Yesung" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum mengerti,

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, senang berpacaran denganmu."

.

.

_Siapa sangka hanya karena kopi pertemuan kita bisa sejauh ini?_

_._

_._

* * *

a/n: Sebenernya author sempet mogok nulis, karena ada yang nge-bash. Well, tapi yah makasih banyak buat** Magieapril** n **cloudyeye **yang udah menghilangkan rasa sakit hati itu :* kalian eonnie terbaikku di sini~

.

**RnR Please?**


End file.
